Letting It Out
by fic-reader-014
Summary: Sometimes, No matter how weird things seem,its always better to let it out of your system. final chapter up
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer: ****I wish I did but I don not own any of the Characters in this fan fiction. They are the rights to Ben 10, and I also do not own Ben 10 either.**

**Author's Note:**** Hey. This is my very first fanfiction, so don't hate it too much. I plan to make it at least five to ten chapters so just wait and see how it turns out.**

**Letting It Out **

"**Get off me dweeb!!" shouts an aggravated Ben as he's struggling to get his cousin off him. "Only if I get the remote. There's a documentary of literature on and I want to watch it" said Gwen on top of her smaller cousin. It was their second summer together. Although it was only one year since their previous summer adventures, they had.....somewhat matured. Both cousins had brought their name-calling and fighting to a minimal (although they still had their occasional fights). "No way! The Sumo Slammer marathon is on, and I'm not missing a single second of it, SO GET OFF!!!!) "I'm not getting off until you hand me the remote, and I could sit here all day" Gwen said with a smirk on her face.**

"That's enough, Gwen" said Grandpa Max with a serious look on his face, and a tone to match. "Can't you two just share the T.V?" he asked. "But Grandpa, Ben has seen that stupid marathon at least 5 times already, and this may be the only time I get to see "The Evolution of Literature"."

"**Now Ben, it's only fair to let your cousin watch what she wants today. Besides, we got to do your choice for weekly activities twice in a row." As Max went on, Gwen was behind him sticking her tongue out at Ben. He replied the same but didn't realise that Grandpa was still talking to him.**

"I have had it with the both of you!" Grandpa Max was getting frustrated, but he still kept his voice below shouting level. "I might just ground the both of you if you don't stop this behaviour".

"**But Grandpa...!" both cousins whined. "No buts. I am going grocery shopping. If the both of you can settle down by the time I return, then we could get some ice cream" exclaimed a less-than-happy Max as he left the RV. **

**There they were, standing still. A minute had gone by since Grandpa left. The remote was still on the ground. Ben glanced at the remote, then his cousin. "There is no way I'm missing the sumo slammer marathon for some dumb documentary" thought Ben. Gwen did the same thing, except she thought of how she could get the remote with using the least amount of energy. Then, she got an idea. **

"**So Ben, How's school?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face."What is she doing? She knows I don't like to talk about school stuff" thought a confused Ben. " Uhh...good I guess" Was all Ben could (or should say wanted) to say. "Is there someone special" asked Gwen as she took a step closer to her cousin. Ben took a step back in relation. "Uhh...no."**

"**You sure that there's no one you like?" Asked Gwen, her grin turning into a smile. "WHAT!?!?" Ben was caught off guard. He didn't expect this from Gwen. Not at all. He tried his best not to, but he couldn't help but blush. "N-N-NO, Th-there is no girl that I l-like". He stammered so hard to get that sentence out. Gwen was enjoying this all too well. She would much rather make Ben sweat than watch any old documentary. She took her little game another step forward. "Oh Ben, you are so flushed. So, who is this girl? Wait...is it me?" Gwen said which completely caught Ben off guard. Gwen was just laughing so hard in her head, seeing Ben's reaction. He became redder than a beet. Gwen continued. "Oh, it is me! Is it my long, red hair, or do you like my personality, or is it my face that you love looking at" Gwen kept going on and on. Ben couldn't take it anymore. He just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, just to make Gwen stop teasing him. "I DON'TLIKE YOU,AND WHO WOULD BECAUSE YOU'RE SO UGLY!"**

**Gwen couldn't believe what she heard. Even Ben was shocked at what he said. "Gwen, I am so sor..." before he could finish, a pillow was whipped at his head, which knocked him to the floor. When he got up, he noticed that Gwen was gone, and below his feet, he saw a few tear droplets on the carpet.  
Seeing this, Ben ran outside, into the park, looking for is hurt cousin. **

_**Hoped you liked it. Might be sometime before I write chapter two. I'll be busy with school so yeah. R&R. Thanks. Later**_


	2. Apology

_**Hey, it's me again. Sorry it took so long to update. I had a science test that I had to study for, and I also had to do a report on this movie called "Never Cry Wolf" in Geography. My time was completely drained. Well, here's chapter two. Enjoy! **_

**Feelings **

Hours passed since Gwen left. Ben's search was not going anywhere. It was getting late, and Ben knew that he had to go back to the RV soon. But before he went back, he wanted to apologize to Gwen in hopes that she would forgive him.

As things were looking bleak, Ben found her. Gwen was sitting a few meters away on a park bench. Her face red with tears. He slowly approached her, unaware what to say, hoping that something will pop into his head. When he got to the bench, he sat next beside her. Gwen didn't move. There the cousins were, under the moonlight now, not saying a single word to each other, until Ben spoke up.

"So....what's up?" Hearing that, Gwen got up and started walking back to the rust bucket, not looking at Ben. "What's up? Are you serious! THAT'S ALL YOU COULD COME UP WITH! Not even a " I'm sorry" or "I was wrong" just a "what's up" You are a real idiot Ben" thought Ben as he ran up to his cousin. He grabbed her shoulder and went in front of her and looked her in the eyes. Her could see some more tears forming. Gwen tried to shrug him of, but Ben was determined to talk to her.

"Wait Gwen. Know I know I'm the not the person you want to listen to, but please do. I'm sorry for what I said. I really am. If I could take it back, I would, but I can't. I don't know what, but I will find a way to make it up to you I promise. Please, could you find it in your heart to forgive a doofus?"

Gwen was still pretty furious at Ben, but hearing his apology made her feel a little better. "Why would you ay something like that?" she asked. " I don't know. I guess I was just angry and wanted you to stop teasing me."

"You know, you really hurt me Ben" "I know and I am so sorry for making you feel sad. The truth is that is not how I think of you. In fact, it's the complete opposite. I think that you are a very pretty girl. Your hair is pretty, your close are pretty, your personality is pretty, And even in tears, your face is really pretty. In the end, I don't think there is a girl as pretty as you." Gwen couldn't help but blush after hearing Ben's confession. Any resentment she felt for Ben, was completely gone. She couldn't help but give Ben a hug.

"What's this for?" Asked a confused Ben. "Oh, I'm just thanking you for the apology. Ben answered the hug with one of his own. "And you?" Asked Gwen. "I'm just glad you forgave me for being an idiot. Now let's go home before Grandpa..."

"OH NO, GRANDPA!" Both cousins shouted in horror. They had completely forgotten about him going grocery shopping, and that was hours ago. Ben and Gwen started to run as fast as they could so they could get home, hoping that Grandpa still wasn't home.

When they got back to the RV, they saw a very mad Grandpa Max waiting outside. "BEN, GWEN. INSIDE, NOW!" They both gulped as they knew that that would be the last time they got to go outside for a while. As they stepped in the RV, Ben looked at the time. It was minutes to ten.

_Well, there you go. Chapter two, sorry it took so long. is really dragging down my spare time. 2. I kept changing this chapter. Took me ten tries to finally end up with this, something I like. I'll try to update sooner. Later!_


	3. True Feelings

_Hey, I'm back. Sorry about the wait. I was completely busy with barley any time to do anything. Here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy. Once again, sorry for the wait. I'll try updating faster. Enjoy! _

**True Feelings**

The next morning was bright, and beautiful. The sun was shining, and the park seemed to glow.

"Uhh. Grandpa, turn off the lights". "Ben , get up! Grandpa left an hour ago, and he wants us to clean up." "Fine, fine. I'll get up. I was having a cool dream to" Both cousins hated cleaning. Gwen was annoyed at the task at hand. She wasn't much of a fan of cleaning, while Ben just hated it altogether. He would try his best to avoid cleaning, whether it would be washing the dishes, or doing laundry. Once, he even went for a month without taking a shower. "Grandpa went out again. He said he might be back at around 5 o'clock. It's eleven now, so if we work together, we could probably finish by noon" Gwen had everything planned out. She wanted everything done; fast and easy. "Ben, I'll do the dishes, laundry, and vacuuming. You could clean the washroom, and make the beds"

"Aww man. Fine, I'll do it." He was very unhappy with what jobs he was stuck with, but he knew that Gwen hated this just as much as he did, so he just did what he was told to do.

"Hey Gwen, let me do the dishes for you"

"Why?" Asked Gwen.

"I want to be a gentleman"

"Yes. My cousin is trying to be a gentleman. This should be a good joke" Gwen chuckled at the thought.

"Hey! I could be classy if I wanted to" With that, Ben grabbed a rose from the vase on the window sill. Then he placed the rose in Gwen's hair. "A rose for the lovely maiden, and a kiss" Ben went on one knee, grabbed Gwen's hand, and gave it a little kiss.

"_Wow! Ben's kinda...cute... when he wants to be"_

"Oh my Ben, you have just swept me off my feet" Gwen was speaking sarcastically and pretended to faint, but she slipped and was really falling. She expected to hear a loud thud, laughter, and feel a sharp pain, but instead, she felt like she was stopped in mid air. That's when she noticed that Ben had caught her. And it wasn't any normal catch. Ben had one hand around her waist, the other softly around the back of her head. As if he had just performed a dip with Gwen while doing a tango.

"Gwen, are you okay"

"_Wow. Ben is very cute from this angle"_

Ben was worried. It had been a while, and she still didn't respond. He was about to call her again, but he stopped. Looking at his cousin. How her face was glowing with beauty. Her eyes, shimmering green orbs, lustful at the look. He was speechless.

Both cousins were lost in each other's gaze for about several minutes. It was only after hearing a baby start to cry, did the cousins snap back into reality. Ben had forgotten that he was holding Gwen up, and dropped her. It was a loud thud.

"OWW! Thanks dweeb!"

"Uhh...sorry Gwen. I didn't mean to..."

"Uhh! Whatever. Let's just go back to work" Gwen was very upset with Ben. She couldn't believe that there could be a person in the world who could ruin such a perfect moment. Ben was angry at himself. How could he ruin such a beautiful moment.

It was 12:30 when they finally finished cleaning. The van looked spotless, and both cousins were exhausted. "Finally, we're finished!" Ben was just glad that he didn't have to do any more cleaning. He jumped on the couch, grabbed the remote, but then stopped and didn't move for a while. Gwen was worried when she saw this. Usually, Ben would be looking for some random cartoon show to watch, but today, he seemed different.

Ben had so many thoughts rushing through his head. _"Wait...It was television that caused that entire problem. Besides Ben, you already watched this thing so many times, lets watch what Gwen wants to watch" _ "Hey Gwen, catch" With, that, he tossed her the remote.

"Benjamin Tennyson, handing me the remote!? What's the catch?" Asked Gwen. She had one eyebrow raised higher than the other. "Nothing really. Just wanted let you watch what you want for a change"

"Um...ok?" Gwen was confused. She sat a few seats away from Ben as she turned on the television, and started flipping through the channels. After a few minutes, she found it. It was a love movie called "I Will Always Love You". It was about a guy and girl, who go through some troubles, but in the end, fall back in love with each other. Gwen loved this movie with all of her heart. It just made her so emotional.

"Oh My Gosh Ben. We have to watch this movie. It's called..." She was cut off.

"I Will Always Love You!" Ben said, with a somewhat excited tone in his voice. When he said it, his eyes seemed to glow. "Do you know this movie?" Gwen asked. Ben was turning red. He didn't want anyone to know that he knew about this movie.

"I heard of it" Ben lied. The truth was he loved this movie too. Probably not as much as Gwen, but still he loved it. He had seen it like six times. It was just beginning. (Lucky for them huh?) Throughout the movie, Gwen was just an emotional rollercoaster. She didn't fail to let Ben or herself know that this movie touched her deeply. The movie was mainly stereotypical love stuff, which Gwen loved. She had always dreamed of falling in love like in the movies.

Ben had felt like consoling her. He just wanted to hold Gwen through those really sad parts, to help her feel better, but he was afraid of what Gwen might think he was doing, or planning to do.

Gwen wanted to be held. She was sad, lonely, afraid. She wanted her knight in shining armor to come and sweep her off her feet. They would ride off together and live a happily ever after.

What the cousins didn't realise was that throughout the movie, they inched closer and closer together, until they were sitting right beside each other.

The last scene in the movie was the most love filled scene in the history of love scenes. The characters met at a lake at midnight. They were looking deeply in each others eyes. The sky had the perfect amount of stars, and was lit by moonlight. They embraced each other in their arms, not letting go for anything.

"Gwen..." Ben was a bit teary eyed.

"Yeah Ben" Gwen wad almost weeping.

"I have to admit. I love this movie, and this is my favourite part."

"I love this part too Ben"

As the couple in the movie started to confess their love for each other, Ben and Gwen were mouthing the dialogue. Ben was Jack, and Gwen was Amy.

"Oh Amy. How I love you so!"

"And I love you Jack, but..."

"Shhh. Do not talk about what tomorrow brings, or what yesterday has brought us. It is all about today"

"Jack"

"Amy"

"I will always love you Jack"

"And I will always love you Amy"

With that, the two lovers embraced in a warm, passionate kiss. Then the words "THE END" appeared over the television screen. Ben and Gwen couldn't help but shed a few tears.

Not knowing, Gwen placed her head on Ben's chest, and Ben wrapped his arm around Gwen. As the credits rolled, Ben started running his fingers through Gwen's hair, softly. She loved the sensation of his fingers through her hair, and started to make patterns on Ben's chest. Ben had just noticed what Gwen was doing, as of Gwen to Ben's fingers, but both cousins didn't stop. No. They continued their actions. Gwen buried her face into Ben's chest.

"Hey Ben..." Gwen asked softly. "Yeah Gwen" Ben answered just as soft.

"I love this moment"

"I do too, but not as much as I love....." Ben stopped.

" Yeah Ben" Gwen urged him to continue.

"Uh...not as much as I...love...Television" Ben's heart was thumping wildly. "_Ben calm down. What were you doing!?!? You were about to say you loved your cousin!!!!" _

"Oh Ben, I love y....wait what?"

Ben took his arm back from around her, and Gwen got up from his chest. Both cousins were very red. "I have to get some fresh air". With that, Ben was outside, which gave Gwen some time to think to herself.

"_Gwen, what were you thinking?! Ben is your cousin! How do you know if you love him? How do you know if he even likes you back? Okay, so he's a bit cute and all, but still...he's your cousin. Just relax and breathe. You just got caught up in the movie, that's all. Just relax and calm down. There is nothing between you and Ben"_

Gwen sighed. She knew she was lying, but it made her feel more comfortable. She didn't know what happened, or why it happened. She just knew that something happened, and now she unsure of what to do.

Ben was just outside on the side of the RV, just thinking to himself. "_Man, what is wrong with you!?!? Why did all of that happen? What should I do? I know it's wrong, but it just felt so right. It felt like we were meant to be....listen to your self! If you're not forgetting, SHE'S YOUR COUSIN!!! Do you know how wrong this is even to be thinking about it? Man, I am so confused" _

It was about ten minutes later when Ben finally decided to go back in. As soon as he got in, he saw Gwen, which made him blush hard. He went straight to his bed, not saying a word and rolling to the other side, so he wouldn't see her.

When Gwen saw Ben, she panicked. This was so much more stuff for Gwen than it was for Ben. She started to sweat. Her face was redder than blood. But when she saw Ben go to his bed, she was relieved, for a bit. She went to the driver's seat, and just sat there. Gwen checked the time. It was 9:07. Grandpa was late. Very late. Just then, the phone rang. Gwen went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gwen, it's me" It was Grandpa Max.

"Grandpa, where are you?"

"Well, I got stuck here due to some parade, and so I'm staying the night at a motel. Sorry I had to leave you and Ben together. Hope it wasn't too bad" He chuckled.

"No. It wasn't too bad" Gwen replied.

"Well, that's new. Anyways, I'll see you two in the morning. Love you"

"Love you to Grandpa. Bye"

With that, he was gone. She looked behind her to still see Ben facing the other way.

"Ben, Grandpa is staying at a motel, so we're on our own tonight"

"............................." No response.

"Come on Ben, seriously. How long are you still gonna keep think about it?"

"............................." Still no response.

Gwen was now annoyed. "Fine. See if u care, you doofus!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Gwen finally got her answer of why he wasn't responding. She goes over to Ben and lightly tapes him awake.

"Ben. Are you awake?" She asked quietly.

"Huh...uh...wha...oh....Hey Gwen" Ben was still drowsy, and he was rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry to wake you Ben but, Grandpa called. He said that we will be on our own for tonight, so I just wanted to tell you"

"Oh...ok..." Ben lets out a big yawn.

"Oh Ben"

"...Yeah..."

"There's one more thing I wanted to talk to you about. it's important." Hearing that, Ben was just shot with a full dose of energy.

"Sure. What is it Gwen?"

"Well, it's about something you said"

"Yeah"

"Do you really love television?" Gwen was hoping that he would understand. Ben was completely puzzled with what she said.

"_Do I love television? Well of course I do. Why would Gwen ask me that. Well, I said it today, but I....Oh. That's what she means"_

Gwen was still waiting for a response.

"Well. Do you, or do you not love television Ben?" She seemed discouraged and disappointed by Ben's pause.

"Gwen. I am not sure if I do _love_ television yet, but I like it a lot. I would love to be with television all day if I could, but I can't. I hope this answer's your question" Ben hoped he said the right things.

"It does. Goodnight Ben" And with that, she was away From Ben and on to her bed.

"_That's it. I was hoping for a little bit more, but ok. She got her answer"_

"Hey Ben"

"Yes Gwen" Now Ben didn't know what to expect. What happened next though, made both of them feel a lot happier and more sure of their feelings. Gwen got out of her bed, went on Ben's, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I like television a lot too" Then she went to her own bed.

The code was broken. It was official. Both cousins had feelings for each other.

_Hey. Sorry once again for the long while before updating. I was swamped. Well, hope you enjoyed. Don't worry, I have chapter four almost completed, so updating will be quick. Until then, Read and Review. Later!_


	4. First Date

_Hey Everyone. I decided on making long chapters from now own. It seems like you all like long chapters more than short. Well, anyways. Enjoy! _

First Date 

It had been a while since Ben and Gwen discovered their true feelings for each other. At least a week. They tried hard not to release their feelings to each other while out in public, for they feared that Grandpa would catch them, and they did not know how he would react. Also, the true feelings they did have for each other overwhelmed them both.

Ben was now just worrying about how he could tell Gwen how he truly feels. He wanted to tell Gwen that he would always be by her side, no matter what, just to be with her. He wanted to tell her that she made him feel whole. Like a person given life again, he didn't want to waste a second of it without her. If every time he spoke, she was breathless, he would want to take her breath away. He wanted Gwen to know that loving her makes everything in the world seem like nothing, because all that mattered to Ben was her.

Gwen wanted to let Ben know how she truly felt as well. She wanted to let him know that no one could ever replace him. She wanted him to know that she would never hug another person if that meant she wouldn't be in Ben's embrace. She wanted him to know that she would give up anything she had if it meant that they could be together.

What ever it was, both Ben and Gwen had the same wish in mind: The wish to be able to tell the other person that they loved them. But, Ben and Gwen dear not say those three words to each other.

Occasionally, Ben would sneak pecks on Gwen's cheek, with some love glances, and they would hold hands under the table while sitting together. It wasn't until about two weeks when they got their chance to truly start their relationship. It was a Saturday morning. Gwen was up early, like always. Everything was normal, until she went to the fridge to get some milk, when she saw a note. It was from Grandpa Max.

"Gwen/Ben

One of my old Plumber buddies is in town, so I was going to spend the day catching up with him. Look under the driver's seat. There should be enough for you two to have a fun day together. Maybe you two could go on a date"

Gwen blushed a little after reading, but then was worried. "_Oh no, does he know about Ben and myself? What is he going to think about us now?"_ She continued reading.

"Ha-ha. Just joking" She sighed in relief.

"Anyway, have fun."

Love,

Grandpa."

Gwen went to the driver's seat to see how much was there. She puts her hand under and feels a bundle of money. She pulls it out and was amazed at what she saw. There was a bundle of money with _a lot _of twenties. There was also another note.

"Ben/Gwen fun money. $1000."

Gwen was now in total awe. She couldn't believe that Grandpa had enough money to leave them $1000. She split the money into two piles, and then woke Ben up.

"Ben. Ben. Hey Ben, get up."

Ben groaned then turned to face the person who was calling him. His eyes were barley open, but he was still able to see Gwen's face. With that, he let out a little smile. She couldn't help but smile back, but then put on a serious look. Seeing this, Ben shot up.

"Gwen, what's wrong?"

Oh nothing." She then smiled.

"I just knew that you would get up faster if it seemed like I needed something"

"Oh"

Ben dropped back to his soft pillow.

"So what do you want"

" A date" she replied.

"I can't"

"Why not?" she sounded disappointed.

"Well because no place I take you is good enough for you" Ben smirked. Gwen, starting to blush, gave Ben a kiss on the cheek then put her finger on his lips, signalling him not to speak.

"Relax Ben" she then dropped her finger. " I'm just glad I can be with you"

"Oh" Ben replied. He just had to blush after hearing that.

"But even so, we don't have any money"

Gwen then stepped aside to let him see the money. When he did, his eyes were so wide and his jaw just dropped. He was amazed at the sight.

"How much?" Ben asked.

"A thousand dollars!"

"WHAT!!!!" he was more amazed at the number she said rather than the sight of it all. Ben was no longer sleepy. He got changed and was ready for the day.

"So, are we splitting it 50/50?" he asked.

"Well Ben, since this is a date and we will be together all day, lets just keep it together"

"Kay. So where are we going for our date Gwen?"

"I should ask "where are you taking me for our date Ben?"

"Well I was thinking about the mall for some shopping, and then we could go to a restaurant, and then we could end the day with a movie"

Ben didn't know much about dates, but he did know what was and what wasn't a good place for a date.

"That sounds great"

With that, Gwen reached out her hand, and Ben followed, both locking on to each other as they left the van, ready for their first date.

It was a perfect afternoon. Everyone outside seemed to be in a happy mood. But no one was as happy as Ben and Gwen were. They were finally able to be a couple without fear of rejection. Grandpa wasn't there, neither were their parents, and no one knew who they were, so it was as if they were starting fresh. It was a while before they got to the mall.

"Well.....We're here" Ben was nervous. It was his first date with a girl who he really liked and he didn't want anything to go wrong.

"Okay, let's go" he then pulled Gwen's hand and off they went into the mall. It was much bigger than it looked from the outside. It had of have at least 300 stores.

"Wow" was all that both could say, for a while at least, until Gwen found a map of the mall.

"Hey look! They have 20 different clothing stores. Could we go please Ben?" Gwen tilted her head and made a little pouting face. Ben just fell in love with that face, and just got lost in it.

"Anything for you" Ben was still lost even though Gwen stopped making that face.

"Hey! Earth to Ben."

"...huh...uhh....ohh, sorry Gwen, let's go"

The first store they went in was this really girly place that had like pink walls and TVs playing shows with models wearing the latest fashions. Ben got a seat, sat down, and let out a long sigh, for he knew that today was going to be long.

It had been about almost two hours they spent in that one store. Ben had almost fallen asleep, but didn't just in case Gwen needed him for something.

"Hey Ben, come over here. I want to show you something."Gwen was calling him from a change room.

"Yeah Gwen"

"I want to model some clothes for you, see what you think. I saw these when we came in and just had to try them on"

Just then, Gwen came out of the change room. She was wearing a tight dark blue denim jeans. Her shirt was a dark sea blue with the sleeves torn to the shoulder. Her hail was tied back in a pony tail with a glittering hair clip.

"So, what do you think? Is it too much?" Gwen asked. She was really doing all of this for Ben. She wanted him to like her as much as she liked him.

Ben felt all of the blood rush to his head. It felt like his head was going to explode due to the sudden pressure. He fell in love with Gwen's clothes. It made her look more grown up, more teen age, and more hip. Mainly, he thought Gwen looked hot.

" WOW"

Gwen blushed after seeing Ben's reaction.

"I guess you like it then?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I love it! But of course, I would love anything you wear"

"Thanks Ben" With that, she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Let me change back so I can buy these clothes and we can leave"

"Sure. Okay."

The next two hours were the same thing. Ben and Gwen going into stores, Gwen buying something, and Ben just loving the fact that he's out with Gwen. They had visited almost every store except for one. It was a poetry club called "Place". Gwen wanted to go in so badly.

"Hey Ben look, its a poetry club. Wanna check it out?" Gwen asked.

Ben sighed.

"Sure, anything you want." Ben wasn't much of a fan of poetry, but he did love seeing Gwen happy, and this made Gwen excited. They went in and got a table. Today was open mic night. Gwen wanted to hear want some people had to say, but when the poems started, she became less and less eccentric, and more and more disgusted. She could not believe how those people could think that what they were saying was poetic. All it was was just stories of someone's day to bongos playing. Ben didn't care. In fact, Ben was almost asleep.

"Ben, get up. Let's leave. This place is a disgrace to poetry everywhere."

Ben saw how upset Gwen was, and wanted to make her feel better.

"Hold on Gwen. I just need to do something." With that, Ben got up and went to the back of the club. He was talking to someone, and then he went to the stage.

Gwen was thinking to herself.

"_What is he doing? Why is he going to the stage? OH NO!...BEN, PLEEEEASE tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing"_

Just then the announcer was on.

"All right my cool cats. We have a new poet up now. Give it up for BT and his poem called "Love" "

Gwen looked back on stage and saw Ben.

"_Oh please just let it be quick" _With that she buried her head into her arms, not wanting to see how bad Ben embarrasses himself. Ben clears his throat, then he starts.

_More than just an adolescent fling, _

_Love is such a beautiful thing. _

_Such a powerful emotion, to keep us in mind,_

_That we are forever to this feeling bind._

_Puts us on edge. Do we dare cross that line, _

_To embrace the luminescent sunshine?_

_But the love itself is giving a warning,_

_To prevent us from the taste of such sinful burning, _

_Of lustful desires which inside are churning, _

_To be released, they are turning and turning. _

_Finding love with this feeling is just a bust, _

_For this is not love, but just sinful lust. _

_love must burn with a passionate fire, _

_That is not filled with evil desires. _

_If you have this feeling, then your love will be true, _

_It will survive adventures you go through._

_Forever and always, your spirits will be true._

_I love this feeling. How about you? _

With that, Ben bowed his head. He was greeted with a standing obation from everyone in the club. Everyone except for Gwen. She was just staring at him, her eyes filled with tears. As Ben got closer, he thought he did something wrong.

Gwen couldn't believe what she heard. It was beautiful. She was amazed at what Ben did. His poem made her start to cry. It was so lovely. When Ben got closer, she gave him a huge hug, which caught him off guard, but he caught himself.

"Thank you Ben" she whispered in his ear. Ben returned the hug with just as much passion as Gwen. He knew now that he had to tell her. But, before he could speak, Gwen interrupted him.

"Ben" she said still embraced in Ben.

"Yeah Gwen" he answered.

"Let's go"

"Sure where?"

"Home"

"But what about..." She interrupted him again.

"Forget about everything else. All I needed was this"

"Sure.... Gwen?" Ben finally ended the hug.

"Yeah Ben?"

"Go out to the front. I just have to do something"

"What" she asked curiously.

"Well..." Ben started to blush. Gwen, now knowing what Ben was talking about, started to blush too.

"Well, okay then. I'll be outside" With one last hug, Gwen left. Ben had to do something, but it wasn't that. Instead he goes into a jewellery store.

Fifteen minutes later, Ben finally comes out of the mall.

"Sheesh Ben, you take forever" Gwen teased.

"Sorry" Ben said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well anyways Gwen, you ready?"

"Yeah let's go"

When they got back to the RV, the sun was half way gone. They put away all of the stuff they bought, and sat together on the couch. They just sat had his arm around Gwen's neck, and Gwen was snuggled under Ben's arm. Ben started thinking to himself.

"_Okay Ben, now is the perfect time to tell Gwen how you really feel. You know she likes you, and she knows you like her, but she doesn't know how much you like her. Who knows, maybe she like you just the same. Tell her now, and get it over with"_ Ben went with his head and decided to tell her.

"Hey Gwen"

"Yeah Ben" her voice was soft.

"I need to tell you something"

"What is it Ben?" She got up from under Ben's arm.

"Well........ I ......I just don't know"

"Ben, we've been through so much together. You can tell me"

"Okay" Ben took a deep breath in.

"Gwen" As he said her name, her grabbed her hand.

"Yes Ben"

Her eyes started to glow. She thought Ben was going to say something, and she really wanted him to say it.

"Whenever I'm with you, I feel so good inside. I feel like I can do anything when I'm with you. I never want you to leave"

"Oh...I feel the same way too" Gwen felt like she could cry. She even thought she started to cry. She was so disappointed with what Ben said.

"Well, I'm tired. Goodnight Ben." She said that, then gave Ben a kiss on the cheek.

Ben let out a big sigh.

"Gwen"

"What Ben?"

"I love you."

"What?" Gwen just immediately turned around to Ben. Ben grabbed both of Gwen's hands and continued.

"Gwen, I love you. There is no way of denying it. I am in love with you, and I will always love you."

"Oh Ben" Gwen embraced him in a passionate hug.

"I love you too Ben." Then, they started to stare into each other's eyes. Slowly, they inched closer and closer together, until there lips were only millimetres apart. Then Ben closed the gap between them, forever sealing their love. As Ben felt Gwen's lips press against his, he melted. The feeling was so soft, comforting, and sweet. Gwen started to quiver her lips as she felt Ben's. Oh, how she loved the warm, soothing sensation of the kiss.

It was a minute later when they pulled apart for air, still in the embrace. As the cousins held each other, they knew that their love would be able to conquer any other obstacle that they went through in life. As long as they had each other, they were ready for the world.

_FINALLY! Wow, that took so long to do. Man am I glad to be finished chapter four...chapter five will be coming soon. Until then, R&R Please. LATER!_


	5. goodbye

_**Brace yourselves everybody, because IM BACK!!!!! That's right. For too long have I been interrupted by school work, and house work, and other stuff. I am back, here is chapter five, and I am never gonna leave ever again!!!!! IM BACK, AND OHH BABY, IM HERE TO STAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Goodbye**

It was late. About 10:30. Ben and Grandpa Max were fast asleep, but Gwen was up, unable to sleep. She just couldn't believe the events that had happened today. She was in love, and it was with her cousin, who just a few days ago thought was the most annoying person in the world. And now, he was the only person who mattered to her. Gwen had always thought that when she found her true love, that it was meant to be, and that it was decided by fate. What she didn't know was that fate would show her how cruel life really is.

Gwen was about to go to bed, when her cell phone started to ring. She checked the ID. It was her mother.

"Hello?"

"Gwen. Sorry to wake you"

"I wasn't sleeping" Gwen replied, after letting out a yawn.

"I just needed to tell you something. It's very important" Her mother sounded excited.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"YOU GOT INTO FRANKLIN SCHOLAR JUNOR HIGH!!!!!!!!" Her mother was practically screaming.

"REALLY..." Gwen screamed, but then she remembered that Ben and Grandpa Max were sleeping, so she muffled herself, and quietly snuck outside.

Franklin Scholar Junior High, was an incredibly high class, advanced, private school located in London, England. It had about everything that could ever be taught in schools. There was history going back to before the creation of earth, language classes from Spanish, to Latin, to Hungarian, to German, to Binary, and fitness courses that are used for the training of soldiers in the army, navy, and air force. This school was the best of the best, only for the best of the best of the best. Every teacher in the school had a degree from McMasters, Brown, and Yale. And these teachers met only the minimal requirements. Anyone who even just went to this school, was set for the rest of their life. It was Gwen's dream to make it into this school, and now that she did, you could picture how happy she was.

"Yes Gwen, you're top on the list. As soon as they saw your entry letter, they begged for me to get you to go" Gwen's mother sounded almost as excited as she did.

"Wow" Gwen was unable to muster up any other words.

"I know! So pack your bags, because we'll be coming to pick you up on Saturday." Hearing those words, Gwen's heart just immediately sank.

"Do you mean this Saturday?"

"No, I mean Saturday, October 27, 3088. YES! This Sunday. You know, we'll pick you up on Saturday, leave for England, and arrive on Labor day so you can get acquainted with you teachers. You're starting this year. Isn't it exciting?!?!"

"…" Gwen couldn't speak.

"Hello, Gwen, you okay?"

"Yeah mom, just a bit tired" Gwen replied a bit chocked up. She then let out a fake yawn.

"Oh yes! How silly of me. Go to sleep and on Saturday, your father and I will come and pick you up. Bye honey, I love you"

"Love you too mom. Bye" With that, Gwen closed her phone, fell to her knees, and started to cry. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had just found true love, happiness, romance, and it was all going to be stripped from her. Saturday was Two days away, and she had to make a choice by then. Gwen knew she couldn't go, but what about her parents. They had supported her on trying out for Franklin Scholar ever since she brought it up. They even paid for the $3000 promotional classes. She knew how disappointed her parents would be for throwing away her future over some boy (of course she would never tell them that her true love was Ben). The worst thought that came to Gwen was the thought of losing B en. If she went, she would be gone for five years, and in that time she knew that, there would be some hussy trying to get Ben. If she lost Ben, she could never love again. Gwen stopped crying and snuck back inside, tears still slipping out of her eyes. She went to lie down in her bed. She didn't know what to do. As the thoughts rushed through her head, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was 7:00 in the morning. The waxing sun had breached the darkness, and was shining so brightly. The rays had slipped through the shades of the RV windows, and were shining on Gwen's face. She moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She saw Ben on the couch watching television, fully dressed. As Gwen rose out of her bed, Ben turned to her.

"Good morning my princess" Ben said in a seductive manner. Gwen couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hi Ben. Where's Grandpa?" She then got out of bed, and went to the washroom to change.

"I dunno. He said something about meeting with old plumbers, or something. I was tired. But he left us some cash, and said that we'll be on our own again for today"

"Cool. So what do you want to do my handsome prince?" She walked out in her regular outfit.

"I dunno. I'm still tired from yesterday. How about we relax for the day?"

"NO..." Gwen accidently shouted. She wanted to spend as much memorable time with Ben as possible. To her, relaxing was not something worth remembering.

"Okay? Then what do you want to do?" Ben asked, confused by Gwen's loud outburst

"How about we go out somewhere"

"Where?" Ben asked.

"Anywhere. We could just look around for something to do" she answered.

"Now?!"

"No Ben, not now. At noon"

"Fine. So want some breakfast? I made it myself" He gloated. Gwen looked at the table and saw two bowls of soggy cereal.

"Ben, how long has the cereal been out?" Gwen asked, concerned for her health.

"'Bout an hour. Why"

"No reason. …I'm not really hungry anymore" Gwen replied, a bit disgusted.

"Okay then. More for me!" As he said that, Ben just went and devoured both bowls of cereal.

"EWW!" Was all Gwen could utter.

It was finally noon. Ben and Gwen both got ready to leave. Gwen locked the RV, linked hands with Ben, and they went on their way. As they were walking, Ben kept pointing out places to go, while Gwen kept shutting them down. She didn't want any old place to go, she wanted the best place to go. They were walking for about two hours, when they finally found it. The perfect place. It was a mobile carnival. Gwen just glistened with excitement.

"Come on Ben, let's go" she said as she was dragging Ben.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ben said, trying to keep up. When they arrived at the gates, they were amazed. It was much better than any other carnival that they ever gone to. The sights, sounds, and people just sent them to another world. Gwen was stunned, but then was instantly brought back to reality by Ben, who was pulling her to a rollercoaster.

"Come on Gwen. Hurry up!" This time it was Ben's turn to do the pulling, and Gwen had to keep up.

_Ben finally stopped, and Gwen couldn't dare look up at what rollercoaster they were about to go on. _

"_Gwen look" She finally looked up and was truly intised at what she saw. There was a sign that read in big, bold, pink colors, "The Tunnel of Love" _

"_Come on Gwen, let's go" they both got on in a swan like boat, and went into the tunnel. The tunnel was just breathtaking for Gwen. She couldn't even begin to say what she felt. The colors, the sounds, the sights, all just made Gwen fall so much more in love with Ben. She started to cry. _

"_Oh Ben, I just love you so much" tears were running down her cheek. _

"_Wait. There's mores" As he said that, a sign dropped down which read: _

_I love you Gwen, and I_

_want to spend the rest of my life with you _

_Gwen's face, now covered in happy tears, looked over at Ben, who was on one knee. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. _

"_Gwen?" he said softly. _

"_Yes Ben?" Gwen said through tears._

"_will you…._SNAP!!!!!" All Gwen heard was a giant snap.

"hey Gwen, you okay? You weren't responding to me" Ben said as he continued to snap his fingers.

"Huh" Gwen murmured out.

"Hello Gwen, we're in the line for the rollercoaster I brought you too" Gwen looked around and saw that what Ben said was true. She was no longer in the perfect tunnel of love, with Ben who was about to propose to her. She was in line with Ben, surrounded by many other people also in line. She sighed, as she realized that it was only a daydream.

"Ben. What is this ride called?" Gwen asked in curiosity.

"It's called the "Gut Buster!" People tell me it comes with barf bags for every seat. Isn't it great!"

"Great" Gwen said sarcastically. She knew just how bad it would be.

After the ride, Gwen couldn't stand up straight.

"Ben, could we sit down for a while? I don't feel too well"

"Nonsense! I know you Gwen, and that was nothing. Now come on, let's go on some other ride" With that, Ben pulled Gwen by the sleeve, as they went to another ride.

"Oh no" Gwen cried out silently.

The rest of the day was no different at all. In fact, the rest of the day was exactly like this, except Gwen only had that one daydream, and experienced everything that her boyfriend took her trough. It was about 5:00 in the afternoon, and Ben was going to yet another ride. The carnival was huge; I think the biggest in the world. Right in front of the game stands, Gwen put both her feet down, which almost caused Ben to trip.

"Gwen, what's the matter?" Ben asked in concern.

"what's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER! EVERYTHING, THAT'S WHAT!" Gwen's voiced was almost beyond yelling level. She was mad.

"All I wanted was to go out, and spend some quality time with my boyfriend. Instead, I get battered around all day, waiting in like hour lines, surrounded by sweaty people, and my needs are being completely ignored!"

"Well then what are your needs?" what Ben and Gwen both didn't realize was that a crowd of people were starting to form around them.

"I need to get out of here!"

"Why? Because I try to do something nice for you, and you just critic it?!" Ben was starting to get angry.

"Everything I do for you isn't good enough. I make you breakfast; you don't bother to eat it. I take you out, you complain. All I do is try to make you happy, but you never agree with me. You should I love you" Many men in the audience nod their heads, agreeing with Ben, while the women are unimpressed.

" Trying to make me happy Ben?! You should know I hate rollercoaster's! I came here so we could do other stuff like play some games together, and share some funnel cake. Not spend five hours on a small car moving fast. It seems like you know nothing about me" All the women show a sign of understanding to Gwen and how she feels.

"Gwen, that's insane."

"Oh yeah? Then what color are my eyes?"

"uh…red?'

"BZZZT, wrong answer. Their green, and if you love me as much as you say you do, you should have got that" The women are cheering and giving Gwen a loud applause.

"Well, who can tell the difference when you're always so mad at everything I do, you turn red?" With that reply, the women went silent, and the men started to cheer for Ben. Then he continued.

"It seems like you don't love me."

"WHAT?!?!?!?! Do you know why I came here in the first place Ben?"

"You had me find someplace for us just to waste the day. Once again, this shows that I do something for you, and your still find a way to ruin everything and make me look like the bad guy" After that, the entire crowd fell deathly silent.

"I ruin everything for you?" Gwen's voice grew so ill. Ben was just so shocked at what he said.

"Gwen…I…I…" Ben just couldn't talk anymore. He said something that could never be forgotten. Gwen was ready to cry, but instead, just got angry.

"the only reason I came here was because I wanted to spend my last few days with the person I love most at a special place" Gwen was trying hard to fight back the tears. On the outside, she looked as solid as a rock. But inside, she was an emotional wreck.

"What" Ben was confused at what Gwen said.

"Last few days. What do you mean?"

"My parents are coming on Saturday to pick me up. I'm going to a private school in London. I wanted to spend my last few days with you, because I thought I could make our last few days together some of the greatest in our relationship since they would be our last, but since I ruin everything for you, you shouldn't care" Gwen, try as she might, couldn't help but let a tear slip down her cheek. She then turned around and started walking, as more tears started to fall.

"Gwen, wait…"

"SHUT UP BEN!" She didn't even want to see him, let alone talk to him. She reached one side of the crowd, when Ben said something that made her stop.

"Aqua Marine!" Ben said. Gwen turned around and faced Ben.

"Burgundy, Sherlock, Italy, Soccer, and The Last Enchantment" As Ben said these words, Gwen stopped crying and grew a little smile on her face. The crowd was a bit confused, but still remained silent

"burgundy is your favorite color, because that was the word that won you your first spelling bee championship. Sherlock was the name of your very first dog, because to you, he looked like Sherlock Holmes. Soccer is your favorite sport. Your team, the Lison Tigers won the championship 5 years in a row, and for all five games, you were MVP. The Last Enchantment is your favorite story of medieval times. Saying I don't know anything about you is a lie. Saying I don't love you is a bigger lie. If I never loved you, I would have never bothered to learn everything about you. I don't know your eye color because I'm more focused on learning the real Gwen. I made a mistake and I am truly sorry for it. I make mistakes cause I'm a guy" all the men slowly, but surely, gave a nod of approval.

"It's not just your fault Ben. I also make mistakes, and I guess I don't thank you enough for all the things you do for me. I guess if I told you about the school, then today would be different. "All the women also nod of approval.

"Gwen, I promise that I will never stop thinking about you. I promise that you will get a letter from me, every week until you return"

"Really Ben?"

"Really Gwen."

"I'd believe him" Says one girl in the audience.

"I would too" Says another.

"Ben, I believe you" Gwen then walks up to Ben, and gives him a hug.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss" the audience starts to chant. It gets louder and louder and louder.

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS" In a blaze of passion, Ben picks Gwen off her feet, and then moves his head close to Gwen's, as they enter a kiss like none other. The raw intensity of this kiss throws both Ben and Gwen into a realm, filled with such ecstasy and love that the roaring crowd is dulled to a mere muffle due to their intense passion. It filled them both such emotion, such intensity, wild raw emotions were traveling through each other. For once in their life, they were fully connected mind body and soul.

As they broke the ultimate kiss, Ben put Gwen back on her feet.

"I love you Gwen"

"I love you too Ben"

The couple walked back home, as the crowd still was roaring. They felt that nothing could ruin their moment.

When they got home, their hearts just broke into pieces. Gwen's parents were there, and had already loaded Gwen's stuff. Grandpa Max was there too.

"Oh Gwen, there you are. Come on let's go. We couldn't wait, so we moved the trip up" Gwen's mother was so happy. Gwen, on the other hand, felt like dying. She looked at Ben, who looked at her, took a deep breath and said:

"Go". Ashe said that, he let go of her hand. She gave Ben a hug, which looked innocent in the eyes of her parents and Grandpa Max, but meant so much more. As she gave Ben the hug she whispered something in Ben's ear. It made him smile, which in turn made her smile. She then left and went into her car.

"Goodbye Ben" Gwen said before she left.

"Goodbye Gwen" Ben said. As she left, Ben mouthed to her "I love you". She did the same thing back. Then, she was gone.

"Come on Ben. I may as well drop you off at your house now" Grandpa Max said.

"Yeah. Sure" Ben was heartbroken, but he was strong, for Gwen. As he got inside he asked:

"How long will Gwen be away for?

"About five years, so now you don't have to deal with her anymore. Isn't that what you wanted for a while now?"

"Well…I guess, but our summer adventures won't be the same"

"Well that is true, but we'll just make our own adventures then" Grandpa Max let out a chuckle as he started up the engine to the Rust Bucket. As they were driving, Ben pulled out a piece of paper and started to write:

Dear Gwen,

I miss you already….

**The End**

_**People, people. I know this ending/chapter sucks, but I was thinking, either continue, or do a sequel. And I thought either way would be good. In the sequel, I will tie up all of the loose ends. Everything will be explained, don't worry. Until the release of my sequel, R &R. And don't worry, I'm here to stay!**_


End file.
